macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
DIY or Die
DIY or Die is the 1st episode of Season 2 in the remake version of MacGyver. Synopsis Using a cell phone and soccer ball, MacGyver and the team search for a Navy SEAL who is believed to be alive in captivity in the Middle East. Plot Bozer has recently been released from the hospital due to his injuries from last season and Mac and Jack have recently returned after trying to find both Murdoc and Mac's father, to no avail. Mac does find his father's old watch, though. CIA agent Samantha Cage requests the Phoenix Foundation's help in an off-the-books mission to recover a SEAL officer who's been kidnapped for the past two years. They rescue the officer but, because of her policy violations, Cage is dishonorably discharged from the CIA. Matty hires Cage for the Phoenix Foundation. After their mission, Mac finds a photo of himself in his father's watch, taken the day his father left. Notes * Murdoc, Mac's Dad and Elwood Davis were all mentioned, but did not appear. * This episode takes place in Syria, Cuba, California, Egypt and Istanbul, Turkey. While Barcelona, Spain, Kiev, Ukraine, Patagonia, South America and Cairo were all mentioned. * Angus MacGyver and Jack Dalton tracked Mac's Dad his last known location to a hostel in Barcelona, Spain, then to a crash-pad in Kiev, Ukraine, which led to a cabin in Patagonia, South America before Matilda Webber called them back to The Phoenix Foundation. * Samantha Cage is a former Special Air Service Regiment, (SAS) 4 Squadron, special forces unit of the Australian Army, later becoming a CIA agent. * This season has a new opening from Season 1. * This episode takes place 2 weeks after Cigar Cutter and Bozer is just leaving rehab. * Angus MacGyver and Jack Dalton brings up Murdoc's history. Deaths Death Count Jack Dalton's Kill Count Samantha Cage's Kill Count * Jack Dalton killed 8 people Jack Dalton's Kill Count * Samantha Cage killed 3 people Samantha Cage's Kill Count Quotes Jack Dalton: You swing like a little girl. Cuban: (hit's him harder) Jack Dalton: ...Yeah. That was more manly. Cuban: Why are you looking for this man! Jack Dalton: (mimicking accent) He datez my sister. Cuban: What's so funny?! Jack Dalton: (hits him in the face) Angus MacGyver: You know, you could have hit him with your fists. Jack Dalton:'''I know, but a headbutt sends a much clearer message. '''Angus MacGyver: Anyways! With this watch my dad taught me, with the right parts you can make anything. Even time. Samantha Cage: I'm yet to hear a question inside all that innuendo Jack! Samantha Cage: I don't fish in the company pond. I never enter relationships with men or women I work with. Jack Dalton: It's a fortress! it's probably got a drawbridge and a dungeon. Angus MacGyver: Actually it's a hissar. One of the castles built by the Sultan during the Ottoman Empire between 1299 and 14..53? AD Samantha Cage: Did you just man-splain to him? Jack Dalton: It's no man-splaining if it's man-to-man. It's just splaining. Samantha Cage: I played soccer from the time I was 4, all the way through college! Jack Dalton: Yeah, yeah. And I was the kicker for my middle school team. Wilt Bozer: Yeah, it'll take more than a knife-wielding psychopath to stop me. I mean, not much more, but... Matilda Webber: Oversight has informed me that I need to officially need to warn you both about your role in this mission. Angus MacGyver: ...Wai- An official warning, that's it?! Angus MacGyver: (Looks over at Jack) Angus MacGyver: That's it?! Jack Dalton: I got so many warnings on my official record, I've lost count. Angus MacGyver: Oh yeah! Matilda Webber: It'll go on your permanent file! Jack Dalton: So what?! Trivia * Egypt and Turkey are all located in Africa, while Syria is part of Asia but all are part of The Middle East. * The Middle East is a transcontinental region centered on Western Asia and Egypt in North Africa. * Isabel Lucas joins the teams and is credited as a series regular. * Lucas Till revealed an in interview all voice over work was done on Sundays. So for Season 2 he asked to explain his steps on-camera so he could have a day off from work. Cast Others * Ricky Russert as Lt. Samuel Diaz * Marco Sanchez as Mr. Diaz * Daisy Pareja as Mrs. Diaz * Nelson Bonilla as Dominguez * Maz Siam as Ten of Spades References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes